Replacement
by TorturedRose
Summary: Destiny is a southern girl from Georgia. She is to follow after Jimena, A new daughter. Only this time she has the power to talk to super natural beings-and Selene herself! A love story and adventure all in one! no flames please.
1. prolouge

Replacement  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
(a/n: This story takes place when the daughters are still in high school, but after Jimena chose to stay on earth and forget)  
  
Destiny walked as casually as possible through La Brea High, Her grey-blue eyes glanced nervously around until she found her locker, #613. She noticed a group of 5 other girls, all with necklaces that had a moon on them, like her own. Destiny's long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, the tips of her hair were died red and a single long strand hanging in her face. She opened her locker and scurried over to the group of girls.  
  
"Hi ya'll, my names Destiny," She said giving a shy wave, talking with a slight southern drawl. Vanessa looked up from the conversation she was having, "Oh! Destiny! You're the girl from Georgia I'm supposed to show around the school, my names Vanessa." She said extending a hand for a handshake.  
  
"Hey, names Catty." Said Catty smiling at her.  
  
"Serena," answered Serena not looking up.  
  
"Hola! Names Jimena, can I call you Des?" said Jimena giving her a high- five.  
  
"Tianna, nice to meet you" Said Tianna, skate board under one arm. Vanessa looked Destiny up and down. Suddenly a glint of silver caught her eye. She looked to see an identical replica of their amulets.  
  
"Where did you get that?" she asked pointing to the necklace.  
  
"Oh, this old thang, I had it since I was born, my great-grandmaw gave it to me." Replied Destiny holding it in her hands. The others saw this and looked at Vanessa, 'maybe' she mouthed, 'lets see Maggie after school.' The Bell rang and Vanessa walked Destiny to her class. "So Des.. what do you like to do....."  
  
(a/n: really short prologue sorry.. semi-writers block) 


	2. A little visit

Replacement  
  
Chapter 2: A little visit  
  
"Hey Destiny! Jimena will pick you up at 6:30...kay? Be ready" Said Tianna, waving as her and the other girls drove off to see Maggie, as they dropped her off at her house.  
  
Destiny unlocked the front door of her new house. "Ma! I'm home..." she called in her southern voice. "It's not your mom, its Dave," came the answer. Dave was Destiny's mother's boyfriend. She didn't particularly like him. She felt that no one could replace her father in New York City. She loved Georgia, her place of birth and hometown, but she loved New York and her father.  
  
"Oh," she said a little unenthusiastic, "where's ma? If ya see her tell her I'm goin' out later." She tried to avoid much conversation with him.  
  
"Alright, be back by—when's your mother's curfew? Oh yes, 1" he said not paying attention to her but rather going back to reading his newspaper.  
  
Destiny ran up to her room, not paying attention to anything else she put on music, did her homework and began to get ready.  
  
"Rinnnng!" The doorbell rang to Maggie's apartment as she let the 5 girls in.  
  
"Hello girls!" she exclaimed in a bright and cheery voice, "I knew you were coming, and I know why. Come, come," she said motioning for them to sit down and handing them a cup of her special tea.  
  
"Maggie, um there's this new girl at school and she has like the same moon amulet as us." Stated Vanessa, looking very concerned.  
  
"Is she a daughter?" "What are her powers?" "Are there more daughters than us?" "How come we didn't know about her?" The questions came rapidly from the four other girls and Maggie raised her hands to silence them.  
  
"Calm down, drink your tea and clam down. I'll explain everything," she answered calmly. The few lines on her face curved into a delicate smile and she made a small giggle-like laugh. "First of all, Destiny, as you call her has a very coincidental name you know. You'll understand why in a second or two. Next, yes she is a daughter. Since Jimena chose to stay on earth, well who would replace her? Don't you remember that after one daughter makes her choice a new one begins her journey as a daughter of Selene? Her power is being able to contact and interact with spirits, unnatural and if she gets really in tune with her powers, the great goddess Selene herself," a small gasp was uttered as Maggie continued," Destiny may even be able to talk to animals. Of course more followers will be in LA now that Destiny moved here. And it is Destiny's destiny to do something great. I won't get into detail about that now anyway. Ok?"  
  
Jimena was the first to recover from the story, "so you mean she's one of us-or them rather?" Serena gave her a look, "Jimena you know you will always be one of us. Even with her around!" Serena seemed to not like her that much.  
  
"Yes, and you girls will have to bring her here sometime... is tomorrow okay with you?" asked Maggie.  
  
"Sure thing," said Catty smiling, "I think she'll help us a lot with battling the Atrox..."  
  
"Mm...yeah Its good to have another daughter around. " Said Vanessa.  
  
"OH! Look at the time! We have to get ready for planet Bang!" exclaimed a shocked Tianna as she stood up.  
  
Destiny's grey-blue eyes shone as she outlined them lightly with eyeliner and mascara. "Ma always said my eyes were my best feature" she said softly to herself. She had on a black belly button shirt with a red fishnet-like shirt on top. At her waist hung a loose black pleated skirt. She wore high sandals. Her golden hair flowed loosely down to mid-back and was crimped. Her silver nose stud shined and the moon-shaped belly ring glittered.  
  
"Mm Mm honey where are you going tonight...you look hott!" exclaimed her mother in the doorway.  
  
"Oh...my new friends are just bringing me to this club" she said putting some finishing touches on, silver glitter around her eyes curling off at the sides and some more glitter around the nape of her neck.  
  
"My..My..My Destiny be back by 1:00 darlin'." Said her mother , smiling as she walked out of the room.  
  
A car horn beeped outside and Destiny peered out the window to see her new friends all piled in Vanessa's car, a red mustang. She ran out the front door, careful not to mess up her outfit and hair. "Hey!" she said hopping in. "I thought we were taking Jimena's car." She stated inquisitively. "We WERE but then we decided that Vanessa should drive." Said Jimena, her black hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a sparkly silver tube top with sequins and a short jean mini-skirt. Her eyes flashed her a look of mischievous joy. "¿Comprende?"  
  
Destiny nodded as Vanessa began to drive off, Vanessa's blond hair was straight and blowing, with a few spiral stands hanging in her face. She wore a fuchsia tank top under a white see-through sheer shirt. At her hips hung a fuchsia skirt that her mother designed for her, showing off her long legs. Next to her was Catty, whose brown hair straight and kind of tousled. With a newly died blue streak in the front. Her green tube-top was bright. She also wore a black pleated skirt, but hers had chains hanging off the side. In the back next to Jimena was Serena wearing a turquoise tank top that tied with strings at her neck and had no back. She wore a jean mini skirt also with turquoise stones along the bottom.  
  
"So are we going or what?" asked Serena giving Vanessa a sly smile.  
  
"You bet!" said Tianna giving her a high-five. Bracelets jangled up and down Tianna's arm. She wore a sequined purple shirt like Serena's only she wore black bell-bottoms that hung very loosely at her waist.  
  
"Well then lets go!" said Jimena, "STEP ON IT!" all girls shouted at once and immediately burst into a fit of laughter. 


End file.
